


Dreaming

by Joe007



Series: Shumako week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dreams, F/M, ShuMako Week 2020, Shumako week day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe007/pseuds/Joe007
Summary: Makoto dreams of falling and flyingShumako week day 2
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602190
Kudos: 23
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	Dreaming

  
  


Makoto went to bed after a night of studying and idly chatting to Ren on the phone, perfectly content.

As she drifted off, her thoughts were on him.

_ Night, Ren. _

_____________________________

She was falling.

_ Ever so slowly. _

This was not her usual dreams of school, or friends.

Nor her nightmares of dark nights, alone.

_ So slowly. _

She was looking up into a beautiful starry night, with thousands and thousands of them lit up.

She knew this was a dream, as everything was calm, only the very faintest of winds.

She felt she could reach up and brush the stars.

_ It’s so beautiful _

She fell slower still, at this speed she thought she might never hit the ground.

She looked around.

She saw no ground, just the sky and herself, illuminated by the full moon.

She wasn’t scared, as this was her dream, she was in control.

She wondered if she could count the stars

She gave up after five hundred and twelve.

_ There must be millions. _

There were a few things missing though.

_ It’s too quiet. _

And then, more sounds reached her ears.

There was the gentle sound of a calm sea in the distance, and leaves blowing in the wind below.

Some more sounds tried to reach her ears, but she could not tell what they were.

She was starting to feel a bit cold.

She noticed she was wearing some simple pants and a shirt.

_ I need my coat. _

No sooner had she thought about it, then it appeared on her, instantly warming her like it had been waiting for her call.

She looked around one last time before closing her eyes, knowing this needed one more thing.

_ I wish Ren was here. _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Her back touched something soft.

She opened her eyes, the sky was as beautiful as she’d left it moments ago. Yet she had arrived somewhere, as there were trees and buildings to her side. That calm sea she had heard was a lot closer now, she could taste the salt in the air, and the sounds that were too far out of reach before could be heard, that of cars and people in what she guessed was a nearby town.

She was in a small coastal town from what she could tell.

_ Just like where Ren lives. _

_... _

_ Ren! _

She sat up with a start, only to find she hadn’t landed on the ground like she had first thought. She was straddling what appeared to be a bike. A silver and blue bike that had clear inspirations from something close to her heart. For a moment, she thought it was Johanna, but this bike was much more realistic looking, similar to ones she had seen online or on the street. A sporty touring bike like the ones she dreamed of riding through country roads,With an extra large seating area and extra storage on the side., it was a much more practical bike than her other self, but still had inspirations from Johanna that she loved. In fact, with the paint job this had, it was one she very much wanted to own in the future. 

She looked around properly for the first time. She was parked on the street in a quiet part of the town, well away from the loud noises. In front of her, was a small house, blending in just like all the others. However, lying on the grass just outside the porch, was someone who made this the most important house in Japan.

“Ren!”

Ren looked lost in thought. He had been staring at the night sky too, but on hearing Makoto, he too sat up and turned.

“M-Makoto??” He said, before getting up. He was slow to get off the ground and as she climbed off the bike, she realished he must have been there a while.

They ran the short distance to each other, and as they met in the middle Ren hugged her, lifted her up off her feet and span around.

“God I missed you!” He said

“Ren!” She tried to say as she laughed. “Put me down!”

As they slowed to a stop, they met each other with a kiss worthy of the months they’d been apart. As they broke apart, she looked into those same eyes she’d first got lost in over a year ago.

“I missed you too.”

Looking at her boyfriend, she realised he was wearing only a t-shirt and jeans, she wondered how he wasn’t cold, being out here for so long. When she remembered the reason, she felt confused, and held his hands as if to test them.

“This seems so real though” She thought out loud

“Is it not?” He answered

She looked at him, the boy who was currently supposed to be hundreds of miles away, yet so close she could stroke his cheek as she did.

“No, I guess it’s all inside my head.” She said sadly.

He smiled. “And why on earth does that make it not real.”

She smiled too, but couldn’t bring herself to think that way. Instead, choosing to hold him tighter and they both remained quiet for a while, enjoying the moment. It was Ren that broke first.

“How did you get here?” He asked

“I...I think I fell here.”

He laughed “That must have taken a while from Tokyo.”

She thought for a moment. “I don’t know how long it took, I was distracted by the sky.”

And they both looked up again. “I’ve never seen it so clear.”

Ren sighed. “This was the one thing I never found last year. I had you, I had friends and family, but I missed looking outside at night at the stars.”

They stayed like that for a little while longer, before a question that had been bugging Makoto burst out.

“How long do you think we have?” She asked

“I can’t imagine long”

She looked into his eyes and saw the same sadness that she suddenly felt too. Determination filled her to end that, and an idea came to her.

“Ren, come for a ride with me.” She didn’t ask, and pulled him towards the waiting bike. “Let’s make the most of it.”

As soon as she sat down, she knew why she was here, why all this was happening. The bikess engine roared to life, as if it knew what to do with her mere presence.

She looked at her bike's small storage area. “There’s no helmets.” She looked up at Ren, who looked surprisingly apprehensive stood next to her. 

She held out her hand. “Do you trust me?”

He smiled, and relief rushed through Makoto. 

“With my life, my queen.”

She moved forward so he had room, and readjusted his arms around her waist so they were both comfy, before looking over her shoulder and smirking. “Then hold on…”

And with a push, they set off.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto felt like they were flying.

Driving around the country roads and up the hills, they hadn’t met a single car or person. The only sign of life the ever further town they had left behind and below them, and so Makoto had gunned it.

The bike, which she’d nicknamed Jo, reacted to her controls like it could read her thoughts. Leaning through corners lower than any real bike should, accelerating faster than the racing bikes she saw on TV, and brakes that were so sharp they felt like parachutes. However, Ren clutched Makoto much tighter when she left the brakes too late one time, and she restrained herself from doing that too much.

Even so, the feelings that Makoto felt rushing through her made her doubt she was in a dream at all. The incredible speed of the wind rushing past her, the push and pull forces of acceleration, the beautiful roads illuminated by only the moon and her bike, but most importantly, Ren holding on for dear life. The one thing grounding her, was that it was all too perfect, and so it must be a dream, surely?

_ If I put any more thought into this, I’m going to start to doubt reality. _

She heard Ren shout her name, and slowed down to give the poor boys throat a chance over the roaring wind.

“Take the next two lefts!” He screamed “There’s a place I want to show you!”

  
  
  


As they pulled up to Ren’s spot, a funny feeling went through Makoto. It wasn’t until Ren got off that she realised what it was, Jo was telling her this was it.

“Thank you.” She whispered, placing her hand on the front. “That was incredible.”

As she too got off the bike, she turned to Ren, who had been waiting patiently for her to have her moment.

“How was that?” She asked apprehensively, knowing fully well that had all been for her.

“Amazing.” He flashed a genuine smile at her “Because I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy.”

She smirked “That’s not true, I feel that way whenever I’m with you”

“Hey, I’m supposed to make you the flustered one!” He laughed

“I need to get my own back every once in a while. Now let’s go, we don’t have long.”

He nodded and held out his hand. “Not far at all, my love.” Pointing to a short path through some trees.

As she took his hand, she blushed slightly. “You’ve not called me that before.”

“I’m just trying something new” He said, but Makoto thought something was strange about the way he looked away.

However, they were indeed already past the trees and approaching a fence. As they neared the edge, she noticed the wind was picking up around them, and it told her they really didn't have long.

“And… Here we are.” Ren said

In front of her was the most spectacular view. A black sea of fields, roads and the ocean illuminated only by the still spectacular night sky and its full moon. It was a near inverse view of what anyone would normally see in the day, the shine of the tarmac reflecting and breaking up the landscape. The town in the distance reduced to tiny specs of light, and the sea reflected the light of the moon. 

“I’ve never been here at night.” Ren whispered, as if talking any louder would disturb the view. 

“It’s amazing.” Was all Makoto could whisper back. “Thank you for showing me, Ren.”

“Don’t thank me, I’ve always wanted to do a drive like this with you, someday.”

“Yes, it’s a shame this was all in my head, we’ll have to wait a little bit longer.”

“Well, when we wake up, let’s plan on doing it, for real.”

“...we?”

But before she could question further, he leaned in and she realised this was it. 

Breaking apart after far too short a time, Ren looked at her one last time and smiled.

“I love you Mako.”

“I love you too Ren.”

And she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up in the early hours of the morning, it was still pitch black outside.

Sadness hit her like a truck as reality slowly crashed upon her. She was in bed, with no bike, no coastal roads, and no Ren. It had all really been a dream.

Desperate to cling on to her fantasy, she grabbed her phone and immediately text Ren, despite her noticing it was 3am.

Q: Are you up?

...

…

…

Nothing. And she knew that her theory was false, Ren had not been there with her. It was her perception of him.

She nearly burst into tears as it dawned on her how silly she was being. All the connections she was making in her head were connected with the flimsiest of strings. It was a dream, a good one, but nothing more.

  
  
  


And then, just as she was about to try for sleep once more.

J: I am now, you just woke me.

Her heart stopped while she tried to word her next text

Q: Sorry, just had a strange dream

She waited, before her heart sank.

J: A nightmare?

Q: No, I was just being silly sorry.

As she didn't have the time or the energy to explain it at this hour, she texted him once more.

Q: I’ll explain tomorrow, night Ren. x

And she put her phone down in front of her, contemplating how indeed she would explain this entire thing to him tomorrow, or how to maybe even have the dream again. 

With that thought, she remembered all the aspects of the dream she’d ignored up to now, being so concerned of if Ren had experienced it too. How real all her senses had felt, and the sights in particular had been phenomenal. Well, if her dreams of Ren were going to continue to be like that, it might not be so bad…

As she smiled, and started to drift off once more, her phone buzzed with one last word from Ren.

J: Night, my love x

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back from a busy January, so expect more Shumako week stuff more frequently.  
> So this was supposed to be 200 words and it ended up being 2000 as I kept wanting to expand on the idea. So if it seems strange thats your reason. However, this was incredibly fun to write.


End file.
